


Aquamarine

by bluphacelia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Hurt/Comfort, Lance hasn't been dicked recently so he needs a double dicking, M/M, Merdicks, Mermaids, Mermen, Merpeople, Minor Injuries, Or More Like, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, does this count as, merman Keith, or there is a tiny smidgen if you squint, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluphacelia/pseuds/bluphacelia
Summary: Lance drops his shoes and sinks down onto the ground, hands going for the throat, fingers fumbling for a pulse. The body is cold, skin smooth, a jagged cut to their shoulder oozing blood. Eyes sweep down the body, his fingers trying to find purchase, he could always try for another large artery--Lance stops, hand freezing as he realizes.The man is lying on his stomach, like he'd clawed up from the depths of the ocean, but where the small of his back should have turned into legs, is a fin and then a tail, scales glittering dark in the sunrise. -- Aka Lance is a marine-biologist type and finds something interesting on the beach





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just. Here, here it is. The Merman!Keith that nobody asked for. This is all thanks to [@tadasigh](https://twitter.com/tadasigh) on twitter.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Update: Got some surprise fanart, go [here!!](http://furrykittys.deviantart.com/art/Aquamarine-Klance-703821568) to see it. Thanks fam!

The sound of soft lapping of waves washes over Lance as he crests the small hillside. He stumbles a bit, the overlook as rocky and treacherous as ever, but soon his sandals hit the beach below. He stops for a moment, the cool salty breeze twirling his short locks, and breathes it all in—the birds, the salt, the brine, that unique smell only associated with the sea. Ever since he was a tiny thing, running along the beaches of his hometown, he's always loved the sound of waves crashing onto the shore. But this particular morning the sea is calm—just tiny swells of water, barely reaching the shoreline. He pulls off his sandals, loving the feel of the cool, smooth surface of the dark pebbles on his toes. 

He falls into his usual pattern with ease, feet taking him down the path, this stretch of beach in muscle memory, shoes waving back and forth in his hands. He blinks and squints against the rising sun glittering against the sea. His eye catches on an anomoly. Something large has washed ashore. No, a someone! Someone collapsed in the water. Thankfully, if there was something Lance is good at it’s taking action, and he hasn't spent three summers as a lifeguard for nothing. So he does what he does best. He runs. 

Runs, feet slapping against the ground, his only goal to see if that person is okay. Needs CPR. Is still alive. Everything slows down. Something isn't right; the water painted red as it laps against the person's torso. Lance drops his shoes and sinks down onto the ground, hands going for the throat, fingers fumbling for a pulse. The body is cold, skin smooth, a jagged cut to their shoulder oozing blood. Eyes sweep down the body, his fingers trying to find purchase, he could always try for another large artery—Lance stops, hand freezing as he realizes. 

The man is lying on his stomach, like he'd clawed up from the depths of the ocean, but where the small of his back should have turned into legs, is a fin and then a tail, scales glittering dark in the sunrise. The person isn't a _person_.

Lance lets out his breath, fingers still at the man's throat and suddenly he finds it, a weak stuttering pulse, barely there. He grabs the scarf from around his neck, wraps it around the man's shoulder, pushes against the blood. A groan flitters into the air and the shark man shudders a breath. He turns a fraction and Lance looks down meeting the most beautiful gaze he has ever seen. Eyes dark and clouded with pain, he opens his mouth, but there is no sound. His eyes flicker shut and Lance is paralyzed.

He has a phone in his pocket. He wipes his hand, a streak of blood now prevalent on his shirt and hits speed dial 3. Waits.

"What is it?" Hunk's voice comes a bit gravelly through the speakers. Early morning light plays with the tiny scales of the mermans (?) back.

"I need you to come to the beach. I found a—an injured shark. Get the truck. We should be able to get him up and into a tank to heal. He isn't—that big yet." Lance licks his lips. If anyone else saw them. If anyone else saw him. His heart aches at the thought of the beautiful creature dissected and cut open in some sterile lab, scientists hovering over his torn up body.

Hunk is quick. He always is when Lance calls and ten minutes later he rolls down the beach. Catching sight of Lance, he eases the pickup truck toward him, and—he scans for the shark. Hunk frowns and parks the car. He walks over to the waves, and to Lance who is standing next to the—shark?

"Wh-what is that?" Hunk looks at the mershark.

"I'm not sure but—we have to help," Lance rushes toward the truck and goes straight for the first-aid kit at the back. He drops back down and pulls out a roll of bandages and spray. He is quick. Fingers nimble as he bandages the worst cut at the mershark's shoulder and sprays it to keep it from getting wet.

"We need to get him into the truck. I think if it's the two of us we can manage," Lance babbles as he works. "We have the north pool empty right now. We can put him in there. Add a warning sign or something."

"We have to tell someone about this. I think you discovered a new species! Do you know how big a deal this is?" Hunk throws his hands into the air as he paces back and forth trying to wrap his mind around what is right in front of him.

"No!" Lance cries and looks pleadingly at Hunk. "We can't! He'll be killed for sure! I can't let that happen!"

All Hunk can do is groan. "We can't just keep it hidden. We aren't the only people to work there, you know. Also this is so far against protocol that I don't—"

Lance looks at him. Jaw clenched, eyes glimmering and Hunk knew he'd lost. He grabs a sling and they manage to get him into the truck. Turns out being only half shark makes you a lot easier to handle and soon the merman is in the back of the truck. Lance feels for his pulse again and finally, that small spark is there and he sighs in relief. 

Hunk drives them back to the reserve. It is an animal sanctuary, mostly washed up marine animals from the sea—sick and injured animals brought in to heal and then released back into the wild. Their team was called in for the hard to handle cases, the big and the dangerous or the badly injured. They have the space, the funding, even though Lance felt that it still isn't enough. It is never enough. Hunk drives up to the north pool. Parks near the shallow end. He knew exactly why Lance picked this one. It was rarely used, out of the way. Older. Not to mention salt water.

They heave the mershark into the shallows and Lance runs into the medical bay for what supplies he needs. Hunk watches as Lance hurries back, swimming trunks clashing with his windbreaker. 

The sun is barely above the hills as he sets to work. He pulls off the bandages, careful. So very careful. He'd always been proud of his stitch work as he wipes antibacterial ointment over his sutures. The creature groans, low and pained, but doesn't budge as he sprays them one last time to keep them from getting wet. His hands are red and the water is tinged pink as he sits on his heels to study his handiwork.

"Can you get some fish ready for when he wakes up? We need to make sure he's alright and knows we mean it no harm." Lance leans forward, curious at first, fingers sliding over the merman's jaw and he cards his hands through the mersharks hair, dark strands silky smooth and only slightly damp now, drying in the brisk sea breeze. There is a cough and with a start he stops, gathers his things with a sigh and pushes them over the side and back away from the edge.

"Regardless of what it looks like, it's fundamentally a sea creature. How do you know it'll even understand what you're trying to do?" Hunk's voice slices straight through into Lance's deepest worry.

"It woke up for a moment while I was waiting for you. His eyes. They weren't the eyes of an animal."

It's nearly eight now and Hunk leaves. His shift is about to start. Lance stays, feet drifting through the water as he sits, waiting for his patient to wake up. The shallow end of the pool was just that, a good six inches of water before a plunge downward. They'd propped the merman against the low side, torso peaking out of the water, just your normal day out at the pool. 

Lance lets his eyes wander, raking over the merman's body—so familiar and just _not_. The merman is clearly breathing air, chest rising minutely with each breath. With the sun up, Lance can see what he'd mistaken for dark scales on the beach, is actually a vivid crimson slashed with orange, glittering through the clear water as his tail fin bobbed up and down. His face is human, but the golden rays wash over the fine scales up high on his cheekbones, while his hair is soft and pure black against his pale skin. Delicate lines of red and orange scales run down his cheeks, down his neck, cresting his very human-like collarbones and down his sides. And here he is undoubtedly male, all jagged hard lines. Shoulders muscled, chest well toned and defined as one must be from swimming through the sea. Then the difference starts with his sides, the scales larger and more pronounced, human abs dipping into a bellybutton, but then his pale skin completely disappearing and morphing into dark red scales. 

Bracing against the side, Lance leans closer, a toe hitting the water, causing it to ripple and wave. 

There is a splash, a flurry of limbs and the merman is gone. 

With an indignant shriek Lance falls back, off the ledge and down onto the padded side, legs pointing to the sky awkwardly. Heart in his throat, Lance rushes up, hands on the edge as he cautiously peers into the pool. The sun skips across the calming water making it impossible to see to the bottom. 

The pool itself isn't large, maybe thirty by twenty feet with no place to hide, mostly meant for quick fix and release projects. 

The fish. Lance jumps and crashes into the small fridge, with a grimace he pulls out the bucket of fish Hunk had supplied. He waddles back to the edge, depositing the bucket at his side and pulling out a small flounder. It's cold from the ice and he feels like a fool as he leans forward across the still water.

A jet of water erupts into the air, pelting Lance with droplets of water. He manages a squeak, a breath, before he's pulled down into the depths. Strong arms lace around his waist and he is submerged in the lukewarm pool. Panic rises, but he forces his eyes open, blinking, trying to see through the bubbles. The grip around his waist loosens and he feels a light caress on his cheek. He catches a glimpse of purple and a flash of white, then a soft touch of lips to his—an insistent nip. Lance claws for purchase, arms circling around a pair of shoulders—he needs to breath—fingers moving up and into hair. He yanks, tries to move away, blink, see, but the hand on his cheek moves, grips the back of his head, anchoring him in place. His feet hit the bottom and he wants to push up. It's not that deep, ten feet? Fifteen? The lips are warm, insistent against his and he gives in.

Everything is lips, tongue, the scream of his lungs. Everything is turning hazy, his mind trying to push through the cobwebs. His feet aren't touching the bottom anymore. He drifts, lightheaded. His eyes close. 

They crest the surface and Lance gulps precious oxygen. His lungs burn and he feels a strong push up. He slides, all awkward limbs, to the shallow end. He is drenched, clothes clinging onto his skin and he erupts in goosepimples in the still cold spring air. 

"That's better," a voice says behind him, in perfect English. 

Lance answers with an wrecking cough, spluttering water everywhere as he settles into the six inches of water. He clings to the side, hands twitching against the edge trying to will enough energy, strength back into his limbs to climb out, away.

"Wait," Lance coughs and turns wiping away wet bangs. "You spoke."

The merman leans against the edge of the shallows, bobbing easily in the water.

"Of course," he sighs, voice deep and gravelly. He coughs once and shakes his head, water dripping down from his long fringe to his shoulders. He tips forward, and Lance feels his breath stutter as the merman touches his cheek, the fine webbing between his fingers strange as it catches the light. The hand is cold, but oddly soft against his cheek not pruny at all. Lance trips over his own sodden feet, back hitting the edge of the pool painfully as he tries to catch himself from falling.

"You—why did you do that?" Lance splutters, touching his lips. The merman furrows his eyebrows, letting his hand fall down onto Lance's knee as it dangles into the depths. He shifts and Lance finds himself with a merman between his knees.

"How else do you learn to understand each other?" the merman asks, curious, lips parting in a small o as he blinks up at Lance; all inquiry and intrigue.

Lance blinks and words fail him for a second. "Wh-what? I don't understand?" Breath finally slowing only to catch again as the Merman moves closer. He moves his hand slowly to his own lips. He peers up and leans over Lance, brushing his lower lip with the pad of his forefinger. His lip catches for a moment on the merman's finger and he has to fight the urge to tilt his chin up into the caress.

"This is how we learn the tongue of another species," the merman replies as he pulls his finger away.

"It—it doesn't work that w-way in my-my species. We call that a kiss. It's special. I mean it's special between people you—" The merman tilts his head to the side and then he's almost out of the water and in the shallows, strong arms trapping Lance in place.

"A Kiss?" he repeats and Lance gives a stiff nod. "Show me the difference?"

It's clearly a request, not a command and Lance swallows, heart thundering in his chest as his gaze drifts down to slightly parted lips. They'd been so soft, pliant against his own. How would they feel against his when he wasn't about to drown?

"You can't pull me under again," Lance scolds, nose twitching, mouth raising into a pout.

"I promise." There is a mischievous twinkle to his eyes, but Lance feels himself scoot forward so that he's sitting right at the drop, legs dangling down, a gorgeous merman between his knees.

"What's your name?" Lance asks instead of complying.

The merman shakes his head. "My name couldn't be said above the waves."

"What should I call you then?" Lance feels his breath stutter. They’re so close. Just an inch or so and—.

"You can call me whatever you want," comes the reply. A hand finds his cheek, his thumb brushes over his cheekbone. "You're so warm." 

Lance feels his whole body shiver at the words."My name is Lance." He holds his palm to his own chest. "And you're—" He places his hand on the merman's chest. He waits a breath, making up his mind. "Keith."

"Keith?" the merman nearly chirps, tilting his head. "For you. I'll be Keith." He licks his lips and Lance is distracted once again. "You promised me something."

"Yes—" Lance breaths, leans forward. His hands brace against the ledge and he bobs a bit as their lips meet. It starts careful, cautious. He feels a hand trailing across his cheek, slipping down and behind to pull them more firmly together.

"Show me," Keith whispers against his lips. Lance closes his eyes, lets his tongue flick past his lips; licks. It tastes of salt. He tries again, insistent, hungry, hands lifting up to cup cheeks pulling them closer. Keith opens up with a sigh and he pushes his way into his mouth, tongue mapping past sharp canine's to tease at his tongue. It almost feels normal, hot and breathless.

Lance feels the flush on his cheeks spreading down his neck, the cold wet forgotten as he tips closer, water splashing against his thighs. There is a sharp inhale and a growl and he pulls himself up, hands wrapping around Keith's shoulders tugging at him, inching him closer. The merman had his hands tugging at short brown hair, pulling that tiny extra amount, just enough to send a pulse of arousal down his spine.

They part, breathless. Lance lets his eyes flutter open and he's met with dark eyes, pupils blown wide, the rim of purple almost indistinguishable from the black depths of his gaze. 

"How was that?" Lance gasps and nearly loses his footing on his precarious perch, only to be pushed back, a wave of water rocking him up.

"It was very informative," the merman replies. He is so close, Lance can feel him minutely, hovering over him. "Is this a precursor to—" Lance clamps his hands on top of Keith's mouth and squeezes his eyes shut. He feels the flames of embarrassment boil in his gut. Water sloshes around them and Lance peaks through one eye, only to see Keith's shoulders shake with barely hidden mirth.

"Don't laugh at me," he growls and pulls away only to have his hands caught in Keith's. He brings the knuckles to his lips, kisses them lightly. He is smiling and he looks so human, so real, that it makes Lance's heart ache. "I want to try something else."

"Oh?" Keith quirks an eyebrow, but complies as Lance instructs him to pull himself up into the shallows.

"I'm going to—" Lance takes a deep breath, he is still dripping water, legs shaking a bit from the cold. "Tell me if you don't like it." Carefully he lifts one foot to Keith's right side and straddles him where his thighs would be if he were human. "Does this hurt?"

Keith shakes his head, large hands instinctively coming to Lance's waist, keeping him in place. "I'm pretty sturdy," he says and attempts a shrug only to wince at the last minute as he tweaks his stitches. "My shoulder?"

"You were pretty badly hurt. I stitched you up though, so you should be fine," Lance assures and traces his fingers across the bandage. "What was it?"

"Got into a bit of a scuffle. I think the shark nipped me in the end, they are getting more territorial lately." Keith brings his hand up to Lance's and grasps it bringing it up to his chest. "What was it you had in mind?"

"Tell me if you don't like it," Lance mutters and shifts forward, pushing his free hand into the merman's hair. 

They move together, but Keith beats him by a fraction, leaning up to capture his lips. He lets go of Lance's hand only to pull him closer, their chests bumping together. There is nothing chaste about this one and a needy moan escapes Lance onto to be swallowed up and devoured by another kiss. Keith pushes his hands underneath the windbreaker and is met with a damp shirt clinging onto Lance's torso.

"Why do you have such a thing?" Keith whispers between kisses, hands sliding over his shirt, finding a nipple and pinching. Lance gasps and shivers, biting his lip to keep his voice in.

"It gets cold. I need it to stay warm since I have no—no insulation like you." Lance keens as Keith finds his other nipple. "He-here, let me." He pushes down the wandering hands and unzips the windbreaker. It's still dripping and makes a wet sound as it hits the edge of the pool. He pulls at his shirt; it's also cold and clammy, sticking unpleasantly to his skin. He can feel his nipples chafe against the cloth, pert and sensitive due to the cold.

"Can you take this off?" the merman asks, hands tugging at the bottom of his navy blue tshirt. Lance feels his breath shudder and he nods, letting Keith pull the shirt up and over his head leaving him only in his swim trunks. The sun is starting to warm the air around them and it's almost pleasant now that he's out of the sodden clothes. Hands travel down his sides and Keith meets his eyes. He smiles. "You're beautiful. Why hide it under such things? Be proud of what you have." 

Lance melts. He pulls Keith's hands back onto his skin and leans forward catching his lips again, chasing the heat he can feel just under the surface. He gets lost in the kiss; soft wet fire flickering between them. Hands roam and caress, down his sides to his back and back to brush over his nipples. He breaks the kiss and Lance feels the beginnings of a whine escape his lips, but then he feels lips on his neck, nipping and nuzzling, leaving a trail of kisses down to his collarbones. The merman is anything but shy.

"You're so warm," Keith sighs against his skin. Lance tightens his hold against him, pushing the merman's face against his chest in a quasi hug. He feels hands dip down under his swim trunks to cup his ass, pushing him forward the sudden friction sending sparks through his whole body. Teeth find a nipple and he groans, hands tugging at black hair.

"Is this what you want?" the voice is deeper than before, rough. Hands push his trunks down another inch.

"Y-yes," Lance manages to say through a breathless gasp.

"I want to mate with you." The merman's words are steady and calm, so unlike the unsteady thud of Lance's heart. 

He groans at the words. "That's too—weird. Don't say that."

Keith bites his shoulder in retaliation and then licks at the bite, sucking, bruising. He feels his hips twitch forward; a moan slips past his lips.

"You want it too, I can smell it on you," the merman growls into his neck. He tugs at the swim trunks. They are stuck, half exposing the less tanned globes of his ass to the air. Lance fumbles with the laces, fingers clumsy and stiff. 

"How would it even work," Lance stutters and he finally manages to loosen the tie. He pushes himself up to his knees as greedy hands tug the trunks down. His erection bobs forth and he shivers. He's already half hard.

"How do your kind normally do it?" Keith tilts his head. His hands are on Lance's ass again and his erection bumps against the merman's chest as he's pulled closer.

"Yo-you're doing good," Lance pants as he feels Keith's finger find his entrance. "It won't go in that easy though."

"Go in?" the words purr against his chest as he clings to the merman's shoulders for purchase.

"Yeah. We need lube—lubrication for it to go in." Lance feels his face flush as the finger continues to tease at him. "You have one right? A dick?"

Keith hums. Lance leans back, breath catching as something hot hits the back of his thigh. He glances back and swallows. He can see two cocks, big and still growing and he has to look away as he feels blood fight over arousal and embarrassment. 

"So you put it in here," Keith says and Lance feels a push against his entrance.

"Seriously, th-they won't go in without prep. I'm-I'm not a girl."

"And it's harder for men?"

"Of course!" Lance arches his back as he feels something hot hit his thigh. "This is such a terrible idea," Lance gasps and lets his legs crumble back into the water as he sits down heavily, mindful of the two very hot cocks right behind his ass. He pulls up the merman's face, eyes hazy as he brings their lips back together. "Such a fucking bad idea."

There’s a shift and Keith lifts him up, away from the growing warmth behind him.

"I promise it won't hurt." The words murmured against his lips and something is pushed against his hole again. It feels slick; warm. Lance stutters and Keith uses his momentary lapse to push in a finger. He kisses down to his chest again, hiking up Lance's hips as he nips at a nipple, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud. The intrusion lessens and then is back, thicker as two fingertips push in, just a bit circling and twisting, not truly penetrating. It feels too much and not enough at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Lance manages and then groans as the intruding fingers push a tiny bit deeper.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of you," Keith growls against his chest, lips moving against collarbones, strong hands keeping him up, fingers slow and careful against his entrance. It stings a little, but the feeling is slick and smooth and he manages to relax. The moment he does he feels a stretch, fingers scissoring him open, plunging in deeper. It's still not enough, not even close and he pulls at Keith, groaning as he captures his lips again desperation clear as his own dick stands up rubbing against the merman's chest, tip flushed and leaking pearls of white precum.

He has to pull away to pant as a third finger pushes in, head resting on Keith's shoulder as his fingers find a naked bicep to grip. His other hand twists around the merman's neck. He hangs on, feeling himself spread open. His mind turns strange, muddled. It's hard to breathe. It feels as though he's underwater again, dying for breath.

"You are doing so good. I can't wait to see me inside you, pushing into your heat," words wash over Lance, a murmur of praise and things so dirty he can't help but shudder. Then there is a fourth finger pushing inside him. After that, he loses count as he groans, pants against Keith's shoulder. He feels hot, the cold all but forgotten as his fingers claw at skin at anything to ground him.

"What are you doing to me?" Lance manages to groan, but Keith just hums and croons, "You're such a good boy. Just a little bit more. You're doing so well."

Fingers wiggle and finally hit that bundle of nerves inside him and Lance screams. Keith captures his lips, swallowing his whimpers as he pushes against his prostate again and again. His dick is leaking profusely against his stomach as he pushes closer, clinging onto the merman's neck, tears mingling with salt water.

"I need it," Lance gasps against lips. "I need it so bad, please. I want to feel you inside me. Please, please!" He begs, shameless and wanton; desperate. 

Keith shudders against him and something hot hits the back of his thigh. Lance tips back, rubbing against what he now knows is the merman's erection. He wants to look back. How big is he? Would he even fit? Why were there two? The last one has him shivering all over again, a mewl rips from his throat as he pushes against the fingers inside him, wanting them deeper, to hit that spot again.

Lance is barely able to focus on the reedy groan leaving the merman's lips because he's suddenly left achingly empty. A continued onslaught of praise rises around him as something—the hot head of the merman's cock—touches the edge of his rim. Lance breaths in deep, pulls back, hands on Keith's shoulders. He flicks away a worried hand and brings his palm back, touching the throbbing erection. He blinks. Brings his hand back. It's covered in a thin sheen of something clear and slick. He rubs it against his fingers and looks down at the merman who just grins at him toothily.

"I told you we'd be fine," he says and nudges up, just enough for the tip to slide in half an inch. He quirks an eyebrow and Lance flushes, taking the erection in hand once more, holding it in place. He sinks further, breath shattering, heartbeat erratic in his chest as he goes down, the heat, the girth, the burn tugging at his very being. Bottoming out comes as a surprise and he sits, panting on the merman's lap.

"You did so well. You look so beautiful, taking me in so deep," Keith purrs, hands rubbing slow circles around his hips, pushing back to grab his ass.

"I feel—so full," Lance gasps, head colliding with Keith's shoulder as he waits for the tingling through his core to even out. A soft touch to his cock makes him jump and he swats away the wandering hand. "No—," he whimpers as a hand grips his thigh. "I'll come right away."

"You've done this before?" the voice is dark and Lance lets his hand slide over the merman's chest to his neck as he shifts minutely. They both groan and Lance feels a splatter of precum drip down his cock.

"Never fucked a merman before," Lance giggles, breathless, and lifts up a fraction only to push back down, grinding, feeling the heat inside him and then another, trailing slick down his lower back.

He takes a deep breath and lifts up, Keith's fingers dig into his hips. He lets gravity slide him back down. Lance sets the pace, slow and steady, the burning fading away as he fills up, the odd slick coating his walls making the slide in and out almost too easy. He is so focused on moving—his cock bumping against Keith's chest every few seconds—that it takes him a moment to realize the merman has his hands on his ass, fingers trailing past his own dick as it plunges in and out.

Keith pushes his cheeks further apart, fingertips spreading him open even wider.

"I want to feel all of me inside you," he growls and Lance bottoms out again, groaning at the thought. He's never had two dicks in him before.

"Is that even possible," he pants, leaning back, the feel of the second dick bopping against his back as Keith captures his lips, fingers still circling around his hole, one dipping in experimentally.

"I want to fill you up, see all of myself inside you. Make you feel me inside you for a week. Make you cum untouched. Cum inside you until your belly can't take anymore," the merman growls against his lips as he wiggles a second finger inside him. Lance keens and cums, white fluid shooting across Keith's chest surprising them both. He crumples back, boneless and Keith just manages to pull his arms up in time to catch him. He cradles Lance's limp body over to his chest, fingers brushing his sides, soothing as he croons into his ear. He lets his hands dip back down cupping Lance's ass as he works to spread open his cheeks, fingers slick and dipping into the over stretched entrance.

The tiny mewls and pants starting against his chest keeps him going and he wishes he could plunge into the water, to gain more control, but he'd promised. Lance shivers two more fingers wiggle in. He gasps and writhes against Keith's chest, fingers twitching and then digging into flesh, up into tangled hair.

"Do you think you could take it. I'm sure you could, pet," Keith whispers as he pulls his fingers out, seeming satisfied.

Lance hoists himself up, fingernails digging into the merman's shoulders. He is red down to his shoulders, drool dripping down his cheek and he manages to wipe it away with a shaking hand. The sunlight has turned, shining from across the pool, framing Lance in a golden glow. He is beautiful.

"You're a really pretty one," the merman whispers and helps Lance up, pulling out so that he's barely inside. "Hold onto me."

Lance complies, his feet shaking. He can barely hold any of his own weight as he leans against Keith, hand wrapping around his neck, breath hot in his ear. There is a gentle nudge and Keith guides him this time, slick dripping down his thighs as the second cock lines up behind the first. Lance groans, muscles quaking as he takes them in. It burns, pain making his mind go blank and he feels strong hands guide his hips down.

It feels like an age. He is slowly filling up. It feels like he's about to be split in two, but then finally, he bottoms out. They both moan, Keith clearly warmer to the touch now than he had been. Lance places a hand on his own stomach and he can almost say that he can feel the two cocks twitch inside him. He looks up at Keith, tears in his eyes.

"I don't know if I can move," he whimpers and gasps, blinking, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Do you trust me?" Keith says, breath hitching before breaking into soft pants, water rolling off his brow. Lance nods and then clamps a hand against his own mouth as Keith moves. Tears roll down his face the feeling of pleasure of being so full mixing with the pain of being split in two. 

The merman guides him down into the water, he guides Lance's hands up and to the edge of the pool, lets him grab hold before rolling forward. Water surges forward, lapping against his stomach as Keith starts to move.

Lance bites his lips, drawing blood, but it doesn't take long for his cries to escape, to echo over the water. His fingers clutch at the slippery edge, shoulders aching as they hit against the cushioned wall. Keith leans over him, pushes one of Lance's legs up and over his shoulder, the other gripping behind the merman's back. He feels the stretch in his his over worked muscles, but Keith's warm breath brushes against his chin and he wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around him, but the water sloshing around him, the cold wall behind him, keep that tiny bit of sanity left and he clings on, arms cramping as they keep hold.

Keith surges forward and Lance feels his grip slacken. Something twitches inside and Keith groans. Something spills inside him. He's pushed flush against the wall and Keith makes to move again, but Lance finally lets go, grips him tight, hand circling around his shoulders as he's half submerged in the water. Water clogs his hearing as his legs wrap around the merman. Keith lifts him up, pulls him into a kiss. Lance feels his neglected cock trapped against them and Keith nudges just a fraction forward, hitting his prostate and he's coming a second time. The world dissolves into white stars.

Keith shifts down and rolls onto his back pulling Lance along as he slips out a gush of cum and slick slipping out and down Lance's thighs, dripping down into the water around them. Lance feels boneless, tired, spent. His fingers and toes are pruned beyond recognition. He thinks he catches sight of his swim trunks ten feet away, bouncing in the moving water, but he just can't make himself care.

A hand cards through his wet locks and Lance shivers, the cold biting down harsh as he comes down. He closes his eyes.

"Hey!" a voice calls out and Lance jerks up. He feels like he must have dozed off. He is sitting in the merman's lap, but he'd also gone rigid, alert at the sudden call.

"It's Hunk," Lance hisses and peers over the merman's shoulder to the bucket of half melted ice already starting to smell very unpleasantly of fish. Lance hisses as he shifts. He feels the ache and sting of salt water on the scratches on his skin. He freezes, muddled thoughts focusing and panic rising up in his chest. "Shit, it's Hunk!"

He scrambles down off the merman, tries to stand, but stumbles into the water as his knees give out. The merman disappears from his side and Lance is about to growl another curse as he reappears pushing his swim trunks at him. He sports a helpful grin, but his other hand slides up Lance's thigh and over his entrance. He still feels open.

"You okay?" Hunk calls out and Lance sees him jogging toward him as he leans against the edge, arms resting on top.

"Before you—" Lance yells. He stops, his voice shocking him, all rough and gritty. He coughs and tries again, "—Before you get here can you grab me a towel?"

"Oh," Hunk slows and then nods giving him a thumbs up before jogging back toward his truck.

Lance pulls himself up enough to tug on the soaking trunks before sinking back down onto his knees as he fumbles with the ties.

"Are you going to take me back to the ocean?" the merman's voice pierces through the soft lapping of water. Lance freezes. He hadn't thought that far. He hadn't really thought at all if he was honest with himself.

"The stitches will dissolve in time, they were created for that purpose," Lance sits down onto his calfs only to hiss in pain as the salt water laps at his sore bum. "Don't say anything. Unless I tell you to."

Lance struggles to stand, but he manages, stepping over the edge. Hunk's halfway back, a towel in his arms and Lance spares a glance back at the merman. He's bobbing in the water, only his torso visible, the red markings glimmering in the bright sunlight. He tilts his head and Lance brushes at his eyes walking to meet Hunk. He grabs the towel and pulls it over his shoulders. He's so cold. Hunk scolds him as he takes his hands into his. They are pruned, but not too bad. Not like his feet that have been soaking in water for who knows how long.

He makes an excuse and slips away, feet slapping wetly on the concrete walkway as he staggers into the small hut where he'd left the rest of his clothes. He tugs off the wet trunks and they land with a wet thump on the ground. He towels himself off, scrubs at his skin, warmth slowly flowing into his aching limbs. He grabs his clothes, boxers briefs feeling too tight over his sore ass and then he remembers his shirt is somewhere by the pool. Probably with his wind breaker, but he isn't quite sure.

He grabs a spare from the closet, a bit big with the logo of the reserve on the front; there were always extra clothes around when you worked with marine life. He toes on his sandals and slips back out.

Hunk stands above the pool as Lance walks over to him.

"It's amazing. Are you sure we have to take it back?" Hunk says wistfully as the merman appears back above the water, black hair dripping water.

"I couldn't live with myself. Could you?" Lance replies and leans against his friend, the solid weight a comfort. "I checked the stitches earlier. I think we could release it back."

"There was a lot of blood loss, don't you think we should keep it under observation for a few days—" Hunk tries but Lance shakes his head turning on his heel. Hunk follows with a long pained sigh.

They work in silence and soon they make it back to the lonely beach. There is a cove nearby with deeper water. It is further away from the currents that were always stronger along the rocky coast; safe. The merman keeps his promise. He watches in silence as they work to get him back into the sea.

They lift him with the sling and glide him into the sea together. He slips out and into the water with ease. Lance feels his arms quiver and he just wants to lie down, drift away. There is a light touch on his ankle and he looks down to see the merman smile at him. There's a tug on his shorts.

"I think the mermaid wants to thank you," Hunk laughs. Lance gives him a glare, but squats down. The merman lifts his hand, pulling him down further. His fingers find short brown hair as he cups the back of Lance's neck.

"Thank you for everything," he whispers. He lets go and dives down, his red back fin disappearing under the calm water. They watch him circle around the cove twice before slipping out of sight.

"I don't think we'll ever see anything quite that magnificent again in our lives," Hunk sighs, hand rubbing at his sore shoulders. Lugging around a dolphin sized mammal did that to a person. "Wait," he stops Lance as they are walking back to the truck. "Now that I think about it, didn't she look a bit like—No." Hunk shakes his head. "Never mind, it's crazy."

Lance frowns and turns to look back at the sea. He shudders a breath, blinks, pulls the driver's side door open. "He was amazing."

* * *

_After_

They drive away in silence. Lance slouched back, arms crossed against his chest. Hunk starts to whistle a tune and Lance adamantly ignores the side glances he is getting.

Lance frowns, thoughts sluggishly rolling back to Hunk's last words. He sits up. "Wait. She?"

**Author's Note:**

> So Siren Keith anyone? Double eye emoji.
> 
> Thank you for reading to the end!! I still -- have a hard time believing I wrote this, but okay. I'll go die of embarrassment stage left.
> 
> Find me at [tumblr](http://bluphacelia.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/blu_tweets). I post mostly klance and update information about when I'll be publishing new content! I'd also love prompts if anyone wants to throw me one, my inbox is always open!


End file.
